


Pas de ça entre nous ?

by camille_miko



Category: The Avengers (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer : Hormis l’histoire, tout est à son auteur<br/>Prompt : j'adore Emma Peel et tu l'as notée dans tes possibles, youpie ^^;; Une petite histoire sur Emma et Steed, UST of course, où Steed voudrait bien, Emma voudrait également, mais finalement non, parce qu'il est un parfait gentleman et qu'elle est une lady :))<br/>Note : Je me suis permis un petit clin d’œil à l’avant-dernier et au dernier épisode d’Emma (Épisode 24, Saison 5 et Épisode 1, Saison 6).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pas de ça entre nous ?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annaoz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaoz/gifts).



Emma était délicieuse, comme toujours. Ils avaient été conviés à une sauterie par l’un des amis de Steed. Elle se faisait en l’honneur de l’arrivée de l’été et toutes les femmes présentes semblaient avoir choisi des mini-jupes colorées. Madame Peel – pour sa part — avait porté son choix sur une mini robe orange. Dès leur arrivée, elle avait été invitée à danser successivement par un Lord, un brillant économiste, un étudiant en Finances prometteur, un Sir, un politicien, un pasteur peu rigide, avant que leur hôte ne lui propose, à son tour, une danse.  
Steed, lui, était au bar, passant de groupe en groupe, saluant, échangeant quelques mots, un verre de champagne à la main, tout en gardant un œil sur madame Peel passant de bras en bras. Ce fut à ce moment que Henry Bagman, fraîchement titré Lord par Son Altesse, vient l’entraîner plus loin, près des grandes vérandas.  
\- Dites-moi, Steed, avec Emma Peel…  
\- Oui, mon cher ? Demanda John, s’attendant patiemment la suite.  
\- Je sais que son époux a disparu, il y a deux ans et que c’est peu, mais la rumeur veut que le couple marchait mal avant.  
Steed haussa un sourcil. Pour que Lord Bagman tourne autant sur le sujet, il devait être délicat.  
\- Vous savez qu’elle peut demander à ce qu’il soit déclaré mort. C’est peut-être indélicat de ma part, mais…  
« Nous y voilà…»  
\- Ne pensez-vous pas à la demander en mariage ?  
John dut faire appel à tout son flegme britannique pour ne pas purement et simplement recracher son champagne sur le complet Cerruti noir de son vis-à-vis. Il s’attendait à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à cela. Bagman ne manquait pas de culot !  
\- Je pense, mon cher, que vous faites erreur. Madame Peel est une amie.  
Hochant la tête, prenant un air complice, ce cher ami ajouta qu’en effet, il était un gentleman, mais que si, par hasard, Steed souhaitait, il saurait trouver des appuis pour… Le laissant parler, sans plus réellement l’écouter, Steed fut surpris – presque surpris — quand il l’entendit dire à Emma qu’il souhaitait l’inviter – selon Bagman —, mais que celui-ci l’implorait de lui accorder une danse avant.

***

Abandonnant — avec plaisir — Henry Bagman, Madame Peel revient à Steed, qui était aux côtés de leur hôte. Le tout nouveau Lord lui avait parlé tout le long de la danse d’un éventuel remariage, de la sympathie du ministère qui pourrait déclarer son époux mort, … Elle n’avait ni nié, ni confirmé quoi que ce soit. Qu’il s’amuse seul. Déclarer John mort n’était pas sa priorité du moment. Elle ne souhaitait pas son décès, mais en même temps, savoir devenait important. Elle préférait ne prendre aucune décision.  
\- Madame Peel, je crois bien que Lord Bagman m’a engagé à vous faire danser, lui dit Steed tout en lui proposant le bras.  
Entrant dans un disco, avec la facilité de grande amatrice de danse, Emma n’aborda pas le sujet de cette histoire de mariage. Steed savait qu’elle savait et inversement. Quel besoin d’en parler ?

***  
Ce ne fut que quelques semaines plus tard qu’Emma aborda le sujet. Ils venaient d’éviter la fuite en Russie d’un tank surpuissant, grâce à un rayon miniaturisant. Ils étaient près de sa fenêtre quand elle lança soudain – tout à trac — :  
\- C’est une mauvaise idée que nous marier.  
\- En effet, vous avez raison, ma chère. Nous ne devrions pas même y penser. Puis, il ne serait pas honnête de faire déclarer votre époux mort aussi vite, ajouta John.  
\- Sans compter qu’il ne serait pas digne pour vous d’épouser une aussi jeune veuve. Un gentleman ne fait pas cela. N’est-ce pas, Steed ?  
\- Il ne se fait pas d’épouser une dame qui a si longtemps attendu son époux, c’est salir la tristesse réelle de l’épouse. On ne peut le permettre. Vous êtes d’accord avec moi, Madame Peel ?  
Sans rien ajouter, ils burent le verre de champagne servi par la jeune femme. Emma retint un soupir. La décence, le bon sens et la distinction leur interdisaient tout cela. La ressemblance entre John Steed et John Peel était grande et ils venaient à se superposer.  
Elle se disait quelques fois qu’elle devrait aller au-delà de ce flirt avec Steed. Le reste du temps, elle se demandait quel John, elle voyait réellement en lui, si ce n’était pas son époux qu’elle trouvait réellement désirable à travers lui.

***

L’époux d’Emma avait été retrouvé. Elle avait semblé si heureuse et son baiser si doux au coin de ses lèvres. Alors qu’il allait à sa fenêtre, il se dit qu’ils avaient bien fait de ne pas céder aux louanges de Lord Bagman. Il s’était permis une seule chose : son prénom. Il ne se l’était jamais réellement permis, comme s’il savait qu’il briserait le tabou de la distance entre eux deux.

Fin.


End file.
